Super Furry Animal Young Ones
Young Ones Super Furry Animal (FY018) was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 3, 2011. Youssarian was her father and Shatter her mother, the alphas at that time. She was born with three litter mates, two brothers called Baker and Miles and one sister called Beaker. At the same time they were born, another female called Mozart had pups too, they were Phoenix, Drew and Shade but shade was killed and Mozart was kicked out. Sadly a week later her mother Shatter died, so Mozart was accepted back and took the dominant female roll until Snow ousted her. Days later the pack separated, Animal and her siblings were in the smaller half with a few adults and teens but they were good taken care by Snow, Ebony and Rocket Dog. After a month the pack reunited and there was a fight for both female and male dominance, at the end Youssarian and a new comer female called Frost assumed dominance. One day Hambone started a den move but luckily the others stopped him. A week later he managed to make the den move and Animal's brother Baker almost drowns when they were crossing the river but luckily the rest of them were safe. Later they started learning how to hunt, and one time when they were practising hare hunting the Scooters had the same idea so the packs went into battle. The young ones chased off the scooters and running away the scooters abandoned a pup called Avatar that was rescued by Dingo and adopted into the pack. In winter a group of roving males from the Commandos started hanging around the pack's territory and managed to mate with many females. Spring came and Swift Kill aborted her litter, Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart and two of Mozart's pups were killed by Frost. The other females gave birth to 12 pups in total. Animal babysat the pups many times with her sister Beaker. One time the Scooters attacked the den but were chased away. Days later the pack went into battle with the Commandos, Animal and Beaker stayed in the main den with some pups while Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took other pups away. After that the pack split permanently. The following week there was a flood and some of their old territory burnt. Later on they started training the pups in hunting. Soon winter came and the roving male started appearing many females including the dominant female frost mated with them. Houdini and Homestar Runner were around their land. Houdini tried to mate with Animal but she walked away not wanting trouble but later Houdini attempted to mate with her and was accepted. Days later she catched up several times with Houdini's younger brother Momo. A month later the alpha female Frost died so Animal's father went on roving. Fang took over as alpha male and later Timber ousted him Super Furry Animal took female dominance. A few days later Youssarian returned getting his rank back. A male named Ash joined the pack. In spring Animal, Beaker and Amber were pregnant. Amber attacked Animal and ousted her, a day later Animal was first on gave birth; to six pups in another den. Wanting to return to her pack animal carried one pup with Youssarian to the main den the rest were abandoned and possibly predated. Litters 'First litter' April 2 of 2013: UYO010, UYO010, UYO010, UYO010, UYO010 and Alamo. Fathered most likely by Momo. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Baker and Miles Sisters: Beaker Grandmothers: Sunray and unknown Grandfathers: Scout and unknown Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females